Nick and Judy's Big Day
Nick and Judy's Big Day is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick and Judy, the now-married heroes of Zootopia, have a wonderful day together, followed by a beautiful night at a social gathering at the museum. Story Saturday morning dawned over Zootopia. In Nick and Judy's apartment, Nick was the first to awaken. His eyes opened as the sunlight peeked through the window. He yawned, stretched and then laid back. Judy was still asleep, but she woke a moment later. Nick smiled at the sight of his wife as she yawned. He loved being married to her. Judy's face was all puffy and adorable. "You have the most adorable, puffy morning face," he said. Judy managed her first smile of the day. "Ha-ha, very funny," she said as she pulled the covers off. She then hugged Nick. "So, how did you sleep?" she said. Nick smiled. "Perfectly," he replied. Judy then let go. "Well, let's go take our showers and have breakfast. We have that big event at the museum tonight," she said. Nick nodded and they headed to the bathroom. Nick waited in the living room as his wife showered. When she was done, he went next. After that, Nick prepared a breakfast of coffee and toast and they had breakfast in bed. Judy was so happy that she was home with him. "I love you, Nick," she said. Nick smiled. He loved being in love with his wife. Sure, he once had a fiancee before Judy, Roxy Redfur, but he had long forgotten about those days. Judy was his one true love. She looked at him. "You make great toast," she said. Nick let his mind drift to that night. "Tonight will be fun...dining, dancing, your company," he said. Judy smiled flirtatiously. "I will be wearing that red dress you like," she said. Nick nodded. "I do love it. It goes so well with your purple eyes," he said. Judy sighed. She was so lucky to have gotten a guy like him. "Well, what do you want to do today? It's all up to you, queen of my heart," he said. Judy thought about it for a moment. "Well, I would enjoy going to the shopping center for a bit," she said. Nick nodded. "Then it is done," he said. Judy had never been more pleased during the morning. The day passed in peace. Now, night had fallen over Zootopia. The city now blazed with lights. Nick and Judy were currently on the road, driving to the Museum of Natural History. They had gotten tickets for tonight's fundraising event through Nick's parents. Nick was wearing a handsome black shirt and black slacks, no tie, while Judy wore the red dress she had mentioned this morning, along with lovely red gem jewelry. Nick's heart was pounding with love. "You look gorgeous," he said to her. Judy smiled. "And you don't look so bad yourself," she replied. Both smiled. Finally, they arrived at the museum and parked. Nick locked the car and they started to head in. Along the way, they were met by Nick's parents, Robin and Marian, who had just arrived as well. Nick's father looked handsome in a green shirt and dark brown slacks, while Marian wore a lovely pink dress with fine jewelry in a similar color. "So, are you two ready?" Marian asked as they began to walk to the entrance. Nick and Judy nodded. "Considering what Bellwether tried to do with to here, it feels unusual coming back here again," Judy said. Nick smiled. "Don't worry, Fluff," he said. Judy playfully smiled. "Who said I was worried?" she replied. There was a little laugh from everyone. Finally, they got to the front door, showed their tickets and entered. The museum's main lobby was the focal point of the event, though all of the exhibits were open. All around them, Zootopians were eating, drinking, dancing and having fun. At once glance, Judy could see Chief Bogo and his wife. Another, and she saw Chris Purrat and Sasha Lionheart. She smiled. "This is great," she said. Nick nodded. "Agreed," she said. All that night, they spent that evening having a great time, looking at all the exhibits. In the paleontology hall, Nick looked up at the museum's Tyrannosaurus skeleton as he sipped at his cherry vanilla diet soda. "I am always impressed by that skeleton," he said. Judy nodded. "Understandable. You did own quite a few T. rex action figures as a child, according to your mom," she said. Nick laughed. "She's right, I did," he said, remembering those days. They took a little tour of the museum. "It's great when sheep aren't trying to kill us," Nick said. Judy chuckled. Before long, they found themselves in the lobby again. The band played. Other Zootopians were dancing. Judy turned and smiled. "Will you dance with me, Nick?" she asked. Nick nodded. "With pleasure," he said. With that, Nick took her out on the area where the dancing was happening, held one hand and put the other on the small of Judy's back, and the two danced. Before long, everyone stopped to watch them. They were quite pleased. Finally, later, the night ended. It was a great night at the museum. Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity